chillfandomcom-20200216-history
World of Chaos 2.0
When you're a young kid, you usually do stupid things that, while bored in math class, you tend to remember and regret. Such is the case with out very own Chillverse. Riddled with much regret and bad decisions and a now pretty much exclusion central plot we here have decided to start over, leaving this once beloved universe to start anew. It may be a bit hard but when you get to rebuild your characters in a different way Elements *Canon characters don't exist as per usual (with the exception of the Knuckles Tribe, Nocturnus Tribe and Chaos). *Chaos Emeralds, Chaos Rings, Master Emeralds, Rings, Sol Emeralds are all still real. *Most locations from the canon series of games will be retained. *Extreme Gear is still a thing. Users *BlurayOriginals *LegionDX *Mr.Zaya *Apallo The Hedgehog *Sonicstar3000 *ShenanigansShikra *Flametfh Changes *Both mobians and humans are allowed in this universe. *Boom no longer uses Azure *James and Janine are one. *Shadi, Janine and James are teleported to chillverse 2.0 *Tyflo knows basic combat and knows how Shen's laser works. He uses a dagger in battle. *Honoo tries to be nicer though acts more snobbish, His magic powers advance but physical declines. *Kouta is more secretive about his clan. He generally balances out. *Jayce is a more famouse actor, He's a better healer. *Klepto becomes a high class thief and is wanted. *Flos' chosen powers are unlocked. *Falco is now an upstanding citizen who abides by the law, and always makes sure to help Grandma Shapiro cross the street. *The NMA and OmegaCorp Still Exists *Apallo and His family dont change but gain anoher sibling *Junior is also a Tamer in this Universe *Eclipse is not a clone, but yet a full brother to Apallo *A Group called the Royal Knights has been established *There is a new Zeti kingdom on Mobius *The Council of Four never became currupt *Some of the Original Overseers are Alive *Chewie and Bluray don't exist in this universe *Ciel is no longer a complete chowderhead 24/7 and actually takes life seriously. *Apallo never meets anyone (Bluray) on the Zero Isles. *New Mobian Races *This Universe's Quantam Emerald is in 7 Multicolored Shards. *Pokémobian Islands now exists. End of the Original Universe - Into a New World Shadi takes to the sky in order to use the Nexus to shut the hole Nova is ripping and instead rip a new one in her. James and Janine also follow as Boom tells James about Shadi's secret and James takes it upon his self to finish Shadi. Nova is able to disarm the Nexus from Shadi and James gets the Nexus and impales Shadi with the Nexus, with implodes close enough to send James, Janine and Shadi away but crystalize Nova, her ship and anything else on the ship. The reason being that it doesn't kill Shadi, James and Janine. James gets temporary control over the Nexus, seals the universe eating hole and creates a barrier. But not Nova and the outer interior of the ship. When they teleport, Shadi still takes stab damage however. Backstory of the Universe The Characters Heroes *James the Blue Jay *Janine the Blue Jay *Busari the Beagle was born and grew up in a part of Holoska, which influenced his power to manipulate ice. He is the Chillverse 2.0 counterpart of Isaiah. *Emmanuel "Banzai" the Tasmanian Devil is a 15-year-old Tasmanian devil and possesses many abilities and techniques. He is best expirienced with manipulating dark energy and use it into his will. He is partially capable of performing ki (life energy) attacks also. *Aahil the Flying Squirrel is a 12-year-old (albeit chronologically he's 1,300+ in age) Flying Squirrel and also a Demigod. He is one of the last few of the descendants of Lairus and He is one of the few in his family left (and supposedly his species). *Jadelk the Wolverine is a rash and reckless 14 year-old from Eurish. Born in a small village for only two years (before it was destroyed in a tragic incident) he was forced to flee into the forest where, thinking he was about to die was instead healed and bestowed with a strange tatoo reading "Chosen of the Forest". He eventually made it to a city where the rest of his life began. *Honoo the Pyrofox is a 14 year old pyromancing fox born into a highly respected and wealthy family. For the first 6 years of his life he lived only in his home but at the age of 8 he escaped outside and found that the people of Euris were left to rot and nothing was done. When Honoo came home and confronting his father about this. His brother and mother agreed, angering his father (Cuifel) to the point of murdering his brother (Stryke) and mother (Roz) and nearly murdering Honoo. He escaped to the authories, who, impressed by his initiative and escape, suggested he be enrolled in an Academy for the gifted. *Crymson the Cat (2.0) Anti-Heroes *Daichi the Tanuki is an assassin who works for a secret organization. He is the brother of three; the middle child. He is the first son of his father Darius and second of his mother Hannah. Daichi was often with his brothers up until Tyler went to be on his own. Neutral *Lunar From the Stars: Keeps to himself mostly, can control moonlight and star power, enjoys night more than day for obvious reasons. Enjoys company as long as the person who accompanies him means alot to him, basically. Not much more to say on him until he's developed. Villains *Cuifel the Overseer, Also known as Cuifel the Reaper is the Overseer as Death, Despair, Darkness, Chaos, Harvest, Reaping, Ending and Destruction. The father of Honoo Xzion, a registered Serial Killer, known for the murder for Stryke Xzion and Roz Xzion as well as the death of many others this mysterious figure is shrouded in mystery, disappearing after the murder of his family. Episodes #The Divine Children Timeline Topics #Crossovers #Locations #Angel Island and it's Existence #Characters Category:Bluray's Continuity